Pleasantries
by belle6900
Summary: "Oh what a pleasantry this is. I get to party and annoy you." Blossom runs into Brick at a party after not seeing him for 3 years, and flirtatious arguing ensues. Blossom/Brick with minor Bubbles/Boomer and Buttercup/Butch. One-shot.


**A/N: Hello there ummm... So this is my first PPG fanfic, and it's also my first oneshot so I beg of you no flames please. Thanks, and enjoy.**

**NO P.O.V.**

Blossom Utonium tugged at the bottom of the skin tight pink cocktail dress she was wearing because in her opinion it showed far too much leg for a young lady like herself too show but her friend Penelope had insisted she look absolutely amazing despite the fact it was her birthday not blossoms. Her and Penelope despite there strong friendship had always had different tastes such as the fact that Penelope was loud wild flirtatious(not that blossom wasn't she just hadn't found anyone she wanted to flirt with)and an extreme party girl. Most people would probably assume that blossom only stayed in Penelope's company because her sisters did but in all honesty they truly did enjoy being around each other despite how different they were. However that did not change the fact that loud music and crazy people dancing all around one house was not her style. Blossom inwardly groaned as she heard the squeaking of springs come from the guest bedroom above her. She did not want to even imagine what was going on up there.

"Well well if it isn't little miss blossy" A voice said from behind her she recognized the voice instantly despite not hearing it in 3 years.

"Brick" she said with a hint of venom in her voice as she turned to face her former foe.

"I never expected you to come to a party like this" he said looking her up and down stopping at the sight of the little bit of cleavage that the dress showed.

"Weird neither did I" she said back. When he didn't respond she noticed where his eyes were.

"Why don't ya take a picture it'll last longer" she said sarcastically.

"Is that an offer" as soon as the words left his mouth she slapped him.

"Ow" he groaned but he'd been expecting it so he just continued with the conversation.

"So pinkie I'm just curious but why are you here anyway" he said while rubbing his cheek.

"My friends the birthday girl I might not like these sort of things but I'm not gonna miss her 21st birthday" she responded taking a sip of the soda in her hand.

"Oh what a pleasantry this is I get to party and annoy you" brick said while smirking.

"Pleasantry when did you learn how to use big words?" blossom said back sarcasm back in her voice.

"Very funny"

"Yes it was why are you here anyway"

"Well Bubbles asked Boomer to be her date and he was so nervous he dragged me and Butch along too"

"Oh no all three of you are here"

"I'm surprised your first concern wasn't that Bubbles kept close with Boomer after high school"

"Look I trust Bubbles she may look it but she's not dumb and besides if Boomer was gonna hurt her he would of done it a long time ago"

"I guess your right babe so how ya been" he questioned she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Better I'm almost done getting my degree in physics"

"I'm guessing your ahead of the rest of your class"

"Just a little bit" she said smiling.

"So got yourself a boyfriend yet or are you still grieving over Tyler Roberts"

"Are you kidding? I can't believe I ever dated that pig. Why do you wanna know anyway" she asked eyes narrowing at him again.

"Can I not be interested in my old friends life" he asked batting his eyes in a way that would have made her laugh had it not been him who was doing it.

"No" she said bluntly.

"Fine fine maybe I'm interested more in the friend than I am in there life" he said getting closer to her face till they were just inches apart from each other.

"Whatever do you mean" she said trying to sound unphased but failing miserably. She could feel his breath on her lips and shivered slightly at the sensation.

"I mean" he said nearing her face a bit more he was about to close the distance between them when his phone beeped he took his phone out of his pocket and read the text on the screen.

"Well Blossy it appears I will have to cut this pleasantry short your sister just asked if Boomer would get her a water and now he's so nervous he forgot how to find water" she quietly let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding before saying.

"You have got to be kidding me"

"Afraid not Boomer might not be as stupid as he looks but your sister sure makes him act like it"

"Yea same thing with her"

"Really so they like each other and Butch has a crush on Buttercup huh weird"

"Wait what Butch has a crush on Buttercup" Blossom says before realizing how loud she'd said it.

"Yes why does she like him back"

"Ummm"

"Oh she so does so lets see the blues are practically dating and the greens like each other so we're does that leave you and I. The reds where do we stand"

"I wear pink not red"

"You know you're much to smart to be as pretty as you are"

"What"

"Did I think that out loud"

"I'm more interested in the fact you thought it all"

"Well um uh pink is just a faded version of red"

"Really that's what were gonna focus on right now"

"Yes"

"You know you're a little too smart as well. Not because you're handsome but because you used to be stupid"

"Oh how cruel of you" He responded smirking at her before adding.

"Why don't we just agree that we're both too smart"

"Because we never agree" Blossom said she suddenly saw a lost looking Boomer holding a red plastic cup.

"I think your brother needs you" she says pointing behind him he turned his head slightly to see his brother walking around like a lost puppy.

"Well then it appears I must bid you goodbye babe. I hope there are more pleasantries for us in the future"

"Goodbye Brick" she says sarcastically before walking away.

"Hey" he yells out after her.

"What" she says turning back around.

"Remember pink is just a faded version of red" he says and she simply smiles as he walks away before whispering to herself.

"I will"

**A/N: So this took a surprisingly long time to edit cuz when I first wrote I typed on my notes app on my phone because my computer was broken so I just emailed it to myself open it in notepad on my computer and went through and edited the whole thing. Anyways the point of the story is that if there are any grammatical errors I am deeply sorry. Anyways i hope you guys liked it**

**Lots of Love-Belle6900**


End file.
